Dragon ball galaxy
by Robin2.0
Summary: This is the story of Raken and his journey to free his planet.


**Dragon ball galaxy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is my first fan fiction!**

Far away from earth exists a planet known as planet cronos. A year before planet Vegeta was destroyed two sayain siblings were sent there. One was Raken, a small baby with black spiky hair with one bang over his four head. His sister was Cuppa ( **tried to make his sisters name a pun).** They were both sent to Crona as a pair thought to do well. But when they arrived they were picked up from their pods by two moisture farmers who were humanoid creatures but with blue skin and red hair. They were adopted and given the names Raken and Cuppa.

 **13 years later**

A small lizard like creature would crawl on the ground. It would eventually get into a napping position on a lone rock in a desert. But a shadowy figure with a net would rise behind it. The figure would try to slam his net down to catch the lizard. The lizard would jump down and quickly crawl away. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" The figure would yell. It was a boy by the name of Raken. **Age:14 Height: 5.9** **Race: Sayain.** They boy would run after the, they would go in zigzags, circles, and in all directions. Raken would eventually be stopped by a voice. **Name:Cuppa, description: Long white hair which extended down just above her waist, bossy, 6.2 feet tall** , **Age: 16. "Raken!!** Stop messing around and help me carry these crops from the moisture farm!!" Raken would ignore her and look around seeing his prey was gone. He would sigh for he had gotten away. He would then turn around and reply to his sister. "Why can't you just ask Mom or Dad?" She would be annoyed as usual. "Because they are both out heading to the market to get parts so dad can fix the generator YOU broke." Raken would scratch the back of his head and chuckle. "Hey you were the one who forced me to move my practice dummy into the generator room I didn't mean to close my eyes and accidentally punch the generator and causing all the moisture machines not to work." He would protest. Cronos was a desert planet similar to tatooine except no tuskan raiders but it was a dump of a planet, most people made there money mining or moisture farming. "Whatever just come and help me." She would demand stomping her feet into the ground. Raken would sigh. "Fine." He would drop his net and run over to help his sister.

 **5 Hours later.**

Raken would be gulping down his food in the usual sayain fashion. His parents and sister had gotten used to Raken's eating habits and the way he quickly ate down his food. Luna, his adoptive mother, would lightly elbow her husband, suna, in the shoulder. He would look at his wife and then clear his thought. "Kids, Luna and I have been talking about it and we've decided your old enough to come to town with us." Raken and Cuppa would both gulp down the food in there mouths and say in unison. "REALLY!" They had both never been to town before except once when they were babies. Luna would then add on to it, "but you're not aloud to talk to any strange looking figures or people in armor." They would both nod both being excited. The rest of the night flew bye with Raken thinking about what he was probably going to do with the pay he had gotten by helping out other farms. _Maybe I could get some new training gear or maybe a robot._ His sister had other ideas, _Maybe I'll finally find a boyfriend._

The next day arrived before they could blink. They would arrive at the market Raken looking in aw. "Now remember kids check with us before you buy anything." Luna would warn, but Raken would already be gone. Raken would look around a shop area admiring all the cool items. There would also be all sorts of species. "HEY LOOK OUT!" Raken would hear that and turn around and then see a purple ball hit him in the face. He would fall to the ground with a big thud. He would slowly sit up things being a bit wobbly. When his vision cleared a short boy would walk up to him. "Are you okay?" He was short with green skin and red eyes with no ears but holes in the areas his eats would be. Raken would sit up laughing a bit, "Yah im okay, my sister said I had a thick skull so I think it handle a ball." He would then here another person. "Dioggie be careful with my little brothers ball, sorry." Rakens heart beat would slightly get faster. "Ugh no problem." He quickly replied. "Okay then, well hi I'm Kara." She would respond smiling. Raken would think, _First interaction with a girl possibly around your age respond appropriately,_ "I'm Raken." Raken would respond, _NAILED IT!._ "Nice to meet you, I'm here with my parents looking after my little brother so he can see his friends." Kara would say, "Oh I'm here with my family two, it's my first time to town." Raken would say scratching the back of his head. "Really? Maybe I could give you a tore?" She would ask. Rakens heart would go even faster. "S-Sure."

The two would walk around town talking about things. They would eventually come across a stand that Raken instantly had interest in. It was a weapons booth filled with old blasters, swords, axes and more. "You like weapons don't you?" Kara would say. "Yah one day I want to be a great warrior." Raken would respond.

An hour later Raken would have a katana strapped to his back. "This is the greatest thing I have ever owned." Raken would say admiring his new weapon. A shadow would be castes over the town. "It's already getting dark?" Kara would say in confusion. They would both look up to see a space ship, a voice would come from the ship, "Attention inhabitants or this world you are now subjects of the great lord Freeza, you now all serve him and do whatever he says or else." Suddenly multiple Freeza soldiers flew out of the ship onto the ground as everyone started to panic and run away. Some were made examples of and shot. All Raken knew was everything was about to change.


End file.
